


Less Padding and More Mud

by oriolegirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-23
Updated: 2008-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriolegirl/pseuds/oriolegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's like that show, oh, what was it?" He snapped his fingers. "American Gladiators!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Padding and More Mud

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little SGA ficlet for the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/otw_onlinecon/profile)[**otw_onlinecon**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/otw_onlinecon/) Hodgepodge Challenge. The prompt was _SGA - John, Rodney, American Gladiators_.

  
"Oh my god," Rodney said in disgust. "It's like that show, oh, what was it?" He snapped his fingers. "American Gladiators!"

Sheppard stared at him. "American Gladiators?"

"You know, where people put on padding and whacked each other with things and looked stupid trying to climb walls and ropes and things."

"You actually watched that?"

"Oh well," Rodney hedged. "Not really. It was just something that I happened to see a few times. When I was taking a break from my very important research."

Sheppard smirked.

"This is just like that. Only with less padding and more mud." Rodney quickly jumped back as Ronon tossed his competitor into the deepest part of the mud pit, causing mud to spray everywhere. "I hate mud," he said mournfully, looking down at his uniform. Sheppard, the bastard, was still pristine.

"Don't worry, McKay. As soon as Ronon defeats the next two champions, we can call the negotiations complete and head home."

"Well, he'd better hurry up. There's mud in my socks!"

Sheppard looked down at Rodney's boots just as Ronon wrestled his next competitor into submission. A wave of mud crashed over Sheppard's down-turned head. He spluttered and jerked upright. Rodney tried not to laugh at the expression on his face as he futilely attempted to wipe the mud out of his hair. "Don't worry, Colonel. Another hour and we'll be home."  



End file.
